Injection molding utilizes a ram or screw-type plunger to force molten plastic material into a mold cavity, solidifying the plastic into a shape that has conformed to the contour of the mold. Injection molding is most commonly used to process both thermoplastic and thermosetting polymers, with the former being considerably more prolific in terms of annual material volumes processed. Thermoplastics are prevalent due to characteristics which make them highly suitable for injection molding, such as the ease with which they can be recycled, the versatility allowing thermoplastics to be used in a wide variety of applications, and the ability of the thermoplastics to soften and flow upon heating. Examples of components manufactured using injection molding include disposable razors, plastic toys, medical equipment, auto parts, and the like.
To expedite the solidifying of molten plastic within a mold cavity, a variety of cooling systems can be implemented. For example, coolant fluid can be pumped into an empty cavity thermally coupled to the mold walls. However, such an empty cavity does not provide structural support to the mold itself, increasing the likelihood that the shape of the mold deforms or warps during operation, rendering the mold useless. Cooling rods can be thermally coupled to the mold walls, but heat transfer using thermal rods is less efficient than fluid-based cooling solutions. The faster a set of components can be injected, cooled, and ejected from an injection molding machine, the more components can be made in a given time frame, reducing overall manufacturing time.